


A Strong Eight

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are happy to model for the Men of Youtube Calendar. Really. There's just something strange about their photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Eight

Dan stood in front of the green screen and braced himself. He stared at the camera while keeping his back straight and his knees bent. If he could keep it together, they might get the perfect shot on the first try and be done with this.  
  
“Ready for me?” Phil asked. He was standing on a small stool behind Dan, bouncing up onto his toes every few seconds and seeming to be at perfect ease with the idea of climbing onto Dan’s back.  
  
“Okay. Yeah.” Dan took a breath.  
  
Phil placed his hands gently on Dan’s shoulders and laughed when he felt him lurch away for the third time. “I thought you were ready.”  
  
“Wait, wait, hold on for a second.” Dan waved a hand to get the attention of their photographer. “Tracey, um, can I see the sample photos one more time?”  
  
“Sure!” Tracey popped out from behind the camera and sprinted over to them. She had bubblegum pink hair held up in a high ponytail that matched her perky personality. She held up a few images in front of them and pointed. “Here. Phil could be on your shoulders like in this one, or he could be on your back like here.”  
  
“I thought we already decided this,” Phil said. He waved his hands over Dan’s head threateningly. “If I’m on your shoulders, it’ll be less… well, more _platonic_.”  
  
“Don’t you dare mess up my hair.” Dan took a step away from him. “If I collapse and drop you, it’s so high up.”  
  
“So don’t drop me.”  
  
Dan turned to glare at him. “I wasn’t saying I’d do it on purpose.”  
  
“Why don’t we try it with Phil on your back then.” Tracey put her hand on Dan’s shoulder. “If you feel unsteady, you can crouch down so he doesn’t get hurt.”  
  
“I’m not sure-“  
  
“You know, I have to say it’s really awesome that you’re doing this _charity_ calendar,” she continued to talk over him in an animated voice. “It’s great when people use their celebrity status for a good cause.”  
  
“Oh, we’re not celebrities,” Phil said.  
  
“We’re really not.”  
  
“Don’t diminish what you’re doing here. This is going to help so many people.” Tracey smiled at them. “Are you ready now?”  
  
“I guess?” Dan looked up at Phil but he just nodded in agreement.  
  
“Great!” Tracey beamed at them before heading back behind the camera.  
  
“Thanks so much, Phil. I appreciate the support.”  
  
Phil laughed. “Do you really want to be known as the guy who threw a diva fit in the middle of a charity photo shoot?”  
  
Dan huffed out a sigh and got back into position in front of him. This time when he felt Phil’s hands on his shoulder, he didn’t step away.  
  
“I’m going to climb on now.”  
  
Phil put his arms around Dan’s neck and took one foot off the stool to wrap it around his waist.  
  
“I think I’ve got you,” Dan said as he held onto Phil’s leg. “Come on, move the other one before I lose my grip.”  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
“Phil, I swear, after all your-“  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Dan stopped talking and tried to smile in the direction of the camera. Phil hoisted himself onto his back fully and Dan staggered under the sudden weight.  
  
“Oh, shit!”  
  
Dan lost his balance and fell forward onto his hands and knees. It didn’t hurt because the floor was layered in a giant cushioned mat, but he could feel his face turn red with embarrassment. Phil was still holding onto his back, giggling in his ear like the whole thing was hilarious.  
  
“Get _off_.” Dan tried to push Phil so that he could stand up again. Phil put a leg onto the mat beneath him but slipped so that fell onto his back. There were several more bright flashes of light as they rolled over. “Why is she still taking pictures?”  
  
“That was so much fun.” Phil hopped back to his feet.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Okay, guys, that was a great first try!” Tracey called out. “This time, Phil, maybe put your arm around Dan’s chest instead of his neck. That might help with the balance.”  
  
“Is _she_ serious?” Dan muttered.  
  
“Please don’t be difficult,” Phil said as he got back onto the stool.  
  
“ _Right_. Wouldn’t want that.”  
  
The camera began flashing again. Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt Phil wrap one arm over his neck and hook the other around his chest. He moved at a slower pace this time as he climbed onto Dan’s back.  
  
“Wait, I’m slipping.”  
  
“I _know_.” Dan curled his fingers under his thighs more securely while Phil hitched himself up and tried to clamp his legs as tight as possible. “Are you good now?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
Dan took a tentative step forward and sighed with relief when his legs didn’t buckle. Phil laughed and squealed as he complied with all of Tracey’s shouted instructions. He pointed out into the distance and kept changing his expression from wide-eyed bewilderment to goofy grinning to terror. For his part, Dan did his best not to cry or fall down again.  
  
“Okay, we’re almost done.” Tracey peaked out from behind the camera. “Phil, why don’t we try one more where you rest your head on Dan’s shoulder? Put your face right up against his.”  
  
“ _Excuse_ me?” Dan shouted.  
  
Phil was already leaning down. “It’s hard to reach.”  
  
Dan instinctively rolled his shoulders up and Phil shrieked at the sudden movement. They toppled over together and landed with Dan on his back and Phil sprawled out on top of him. They laughed and Dan covered his face with his hands, groaning at each click of the camera.  
  
“That was perfect! I think that’s all we’re going to need from you.”  
  
They looked up to see Tracey’s cheerful face looming above them.  
  
“Oh good,” Phil pushed himself up and tried to control his giggling. “I hope it turns out well.”  
  
“Yes, that’s fantastic.” Dan stood up as soon as he was free and shuffled to his feet. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Tracey held out her arms and hugged them each in turn before walking them to the door. “It was a pleasure. I have to admit, I was so excited to hear you were coming to the studio. I’m a huge fan of yours.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Dan raised his eyebrows. “You watch our videos?”  
  
She nodded. “I never miss your radio show either.”  
  
“Oh, wow. Thank you.” Phil smiled at her. “Well, it was nice to meet you.”  
  
Phil hurried to catch up to Dan, who was already several paces down the hallway. They heard the soft click as the door to her studio closed and only then did they dare to speak.  
  
“Phil?” Dan asked. “What would you say is the chance that Tracey has a tumblr account with, like, photoshopped pictures of us kissing?”  
  
“Maybe an eight.” Phil laughed at Dan’s horrified expression. “I’d say a strong eight out of ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
